


Strawberries & Cream

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Whipped Cream, beefy kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Done for Supercat Slam "Fresh" , NSFW Art, "Strawberries & Cream". If i were to put a summary on this, it'd be something awfully porny like "Cat Grant tries to make her girlfriend a healthy fruit snack wearing nothing but an apron, Kara decides there are much tastier things to be had"





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr at [SupergaySupercat](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter [SupergayC](https://twitter.com/SupergayC)

**NSFW IMAGES AHEAD**

EDIT: I changed the images to scale with your screen size, so hopefully it should work fine on mobile devices and tablets too! :D

 

## Strawberries & Cream

Done for Supercat Slam "Fresh" , NSFW Art, "Strawberries & Cream".  
  
If i were to put a summary on this, it'd be something awfully porny like "Cat Grant tries to make her girlfriend a healthy fruit snack wearing nothing but an apron, Kara decides there are much tastier things to be had"

 

  
  
Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Getting your comments only fuels me to do more, it's always lovely to hear what you think of my work and if you like it, and it gives me enthusiasm and encouragement to keep producing work!  
  
I hope you enjoy! :D

 

 

Large Zoomed In/Close Up Images below: 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on tumblr at [SupergaySupercat](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/) and on Twitter [SupergayC](https://twitter.com/SupergayC)


End file.
